Missing You
by PrincessofMyth
Summary: Operetta is a famous singer that has everything that she could ever hope for, or does she? Looking back on her life, she starts to wonder if she's happy with the life that she currently leads.


**Here's another one-shot. Operetta and Holt are my OTP. They are just too cute together. *_* Without further to do here is Missing You**

**I do not own the song used in the fanfiction nor do I own the characters in it. The only thing that I own is the plot to this story.**

**As always please read and review.**

"Alright Ms. Phantom, one more time and we'll be done for the day." Operetta nodded to the man on the other side of the plexiglass whose voice came through the headphone that rested on her head. Operetta was working on her new CD titled Miss You, all the songs she wrote with a certain someone on her mind who she hadn't seen in years, yet was always on her mind. "Are you ready, Operetta?" The voice had come through her mind as his voice, but after shaking it off she nodded and listened to the piano playing while she fiddled with the ring on her left ring finger and waited on her cue to start.

**I'll sing it one last time for you**

**Then we really have to go**

**You've been the only thing that's right**

**In all I've done**

_Operetta was sitting in the catacombs, playing on her organ with Memphis playing on his guitar, the two were having fun, drowning out the hustle and bustle of the school above them. She was so into the music she didn't hear the footsteps walk out on her balcony that over looked that theater. The intruder didn't bother her as he listened and once their song stopped he made his presence known. "Nice set up you got here. And little dude can kill it on that guitar." He said, holding out his fist to the spider who looked at Operetta and raised an eyebrow before bumping it with his own fist then fixed his hair. Operetta giggled then looked up at the boy for the first time. He wore blue (or maybe they were a purplish color) striped pants with flames at the bottom, a half black half white shirt with a red jacket over it. He wore a pair of headphone around his neck that were emitting some type of music that sounded like it would be played in a club that Operetta could kind of hear. His skin was blue and his hair was fiery, he had an eyebrow ring (she could have sworn she knew someone else who had that piercing) on his left side and a tattoo on the left side of his face. All in all he was definitely someone worth looking at, but just because he was good looking didn't mean he was going to get away with invading her personal sanctuary._

"_Do I know ya, Sugar? How'd ya get in here anyways, Darlin'?" she questioned, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow at him. The boy held his hands up in defense._

"_I was just walking around and hear some music being played, I followed it and well, here I am. And the name's Holt Hyde, by the way. I like you're music and all, but it could use some sick beats to make it great."_

_Operetta slowly stood and after a second held out her hand "Operetta. And Memphis and I don't do that kind of stuff, we prefer the softer stuff."_

_Holt took her hand and rather than shaking it like she expected he kissed the back of it, throwing off her cool for a second and causing her to blush before pulling her hand from his. "That's cool but you gotta live a little." The bell rang interrupting their conversation. "Well, guess I should be going, but I'll be sure to come and see you sometime soon, maybe tomorrow." Holt said, flashing his cocky smile that drove many of the ghouls crazy and Operetta would be lying if she didn't feel at least some of its effect, but she simply nodded and watched him disappear back the way he came before grabbing her bag that rested by the bench before walking out and heading to her dance class. Her day went by in a blur; every now and then she'd find herself looking around for Holt and although she never saw him he was always closer than not what with her and her friend Jackson having some of the same classes._

_True to his word, Holt showed up the next day and sat next to her on the bench and listened to her and Memphis play their music before making his presence known once more. Soon it quickly became their everyday thing to sneak away from the school into the catacombs and listen to each other's music and talk. Weeks went by in a blur and they soon turned into a month and a month into two and so on with Holt and Operetta teaching each other to enjoy each other's music and looking forward to their hour when it was just them since Memphis got the hint after the first few weeks and quit showing up._

_One day Holt sat at the bench in front of the organ with Operetta's hands resting on top of his, teaching him to play before removing hers and letting him take over on his own once he got the hang of it, when he finished she clapped for him as he looked over her shoulder and cracked his smirk, she had never really seen him completely smile, just his smirk that she was growing to love or maybe it was just him that she was growing to love and get attached to. "Congratulations Sugar, you've finally gotten the hang of it." She laughed, remembering his first attempt at it sounded like a chicken running across the keys. He slightly frowned and got up, before she knew what was happening he had her backed up against the wall and for a while all they could do was star at someone as she lost herself in the sunset that was his eyes. He reached up and gently caressed her cheek that wasn't hidden behind her mask and before either one of them knew what they were doing they found themselves sharing their first kiss as the world melted away. When Holt pulled away his eyes went to her mask, he had wondered what she was trying to hide and it hadn't been the first time he had gotten curious about it, but it was the first time he found himself reaching for it only for her to duck under his arm, grab her bag and dart off._

_A smirk crossed his face. "Run while you can, but you can't keep secrets from me forever, Songbird." He spoke to himself before following after her to rejoin the rest of Monster High above the catacombs._

**And I can barely look at you**

**But every single time I do**

**I know we'll make it anywhere**

**Away from here**

_Four months had passed and Holt and Operetta were now dating and completely happy. They were sitting on his bed, trying to help Operetta pick the confetti from her hair from the club that they had just came from after Holt's gig. "It's hopeless." She sighed. "I'll just have to hope that it'll come out in the shower, otherwise I'll just live my life lookin' like a disco ball." She pouted as Holt started laughing._

"_You look fine, Babe. It suits you." He teased causing her to glare at him and the second she turned her head he stole a kiss from her causing her to roll her eyes and lean back against him as he leaned his back against the wall near his bed. "You know," he started and he held her, "I was thinking and you should perform with me at the next one. I know that you can't sing live, but we can record it in your studio down in the catacombs and play it at the next gig and you can lip sync. No one will be the wiser."_

_Operetta bit the inside of her cheek. "I dunno, Sugar. That doesn't sound like a very good idea, besides for us to record it then I'd have to sing with you near me and I don't want to take that chance." She said, looking back at him._

"_You let me worry about that, Songbird. Besides if anything happens than I asked for it, literally." He laughed. "Just think about it and let me know. Nothing has to be decided right away. For now we can just relax and enjoy being with each other. How about that?" He asked as she turned to face him._

"_Alright, for you, I'll think about it, but if anyone else were to ask me, I'd definitely just say no so just know that you already have a hold on me." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

"_I'm afraid that you're the one that has me wrapped around your finger, not the other way around." He chuckled as he kissed her then wrapped an arm around her waist and laid back with his head on his pillow, pulling her on top of him. "Stay here with me tonight."_

"_I dunno." She said, blowing her bangs out of her face only for it to fall back in her face. Holt laughed and reached up and helped her out by pushing them back. "Thanks. Anyways, Daddy wouldn't be too fond of me stayin' with a boy."_

"_It's just one time, Etta." He chuckled at the face she had when he called her that nickname. "Besides, I'll have you home before he even realizes you're missing and I'm too tired to take you home tonight and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk home by yourself?" he pouted._

_Operetta laughed and shook her head in shame. "Fine, but just this one time and no funny stuff." She warned._

"_Scout's honor." He said, rising his right hand and drawing a cross over his heart with his index finger on his left hand._

"_You're not a scout so it doesn't count." Operetta laughed and rolls her eyes._

"_So does." He countered as he closed his eyes and smirked._

"_No." she laughed as she rolled off of him only for him to pull her back against him and bury his face in her hair. "Good night, Holt." She said, turning off the lamp on his night stand._

"_Good night, Songbird." He mumbled, placing a kiss on the back of her neck and intertwining his fingers in hers. After a while of staring into the darkness, Operetta started to fall asleep, but Holt calling her name snapped out of it._

"…_Operetta?"_

"_Yeah? What's up, Sugar?" A wave of silence passed over them and Operetta figure he was back asleep and decided to sleep herself, but just before she slipped into unconsciousness she vaguely heard what sounded like a confession of love from the sleeping boy next to her._

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder, louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

"_Daddy! You can't do this!" Operetta protested in anger. Her father had never had any interest in moving even though for the first few weeks that they moved here she had begged him to. He'd always said no and that it was a great opportunity for him and for her, whether she had realized it or not. Ever since her and Holt had started dating and she had gotten caught in the middle of a few fights because of Holt's hot headedness, her father had grown to hate the young monster, the other half - Jackson - her father liked dearly. "This isn't fair!" she cried out, stomping her platform on the stone floor._

"_Operetta, I am only doing what's best for you and that, Holt, kid is not it. He is a bad influence and the sooner you open your eyes and see that the better off you will be. Since you're my daughter I had hoped that you would have been smart enough to see it." He sighed causing Operetta to bristle up at him even more._

"_Just because you don't like him and I do doesn't make me not smart, Daddy! All you ever see of him is the bad and that's all you'll ever see because that's all you choose to see!" Operetta screamed at her father before storming out and making her way to the house that was now her second home. Ms. Jekyll let Operetta in when she knocked on the door._

"_Hello, Sweetie, this is a surprise. Neither Jackson nor Holt said you were coming over today." She said, wiping her hands on a dish towel. Operetta guessed that she baking because she was wearing an apron and her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. "I don't think they're here right now, but you're more than welcome to come in and wait on them with me. I could use some help in the kitchen anyways." She smiled and shut the door before leading the teenager into the kitchen._

"_What cha makin'?" Operetta asked as she followed Jackson's and Holt's mother into the kitchen that smelled of baked goods and made Operetta's stomach grumble, all that arguing with her father had made her hungry._

"_Just a few pies and cakes for the boys and the neighbors, not much else to do and I have the ingredients so I'd figured I might as well use them before they go bad." She said as she put on oven mits and took another pie out of the oven; after taking a deep breath she smiled at Operetta and set the pie on the cooling rack with the others. "Apple, best kind there is. Come. Wash your hands and you can help me." She instructed as she got to work on yet another one even though there were already five. Operetta just simply nodded and did as she was told and talked with Ms. Jekyll about many thing such as school, her and Holt, her and Jackson, Frankie and Jackson (who had recently started hanging out a lot when Holt didn't have plans with Operetta, which is probably where he was at the moment), music classes, dance classes, Holt's Saturday night DJ gigs, and most importantly, the fact that Operetta would probably have to say goodbye to Holt as her father was considering taking a job in another state which as far as Operetta was concerned he had already accepted and only to spite her for dating someone he disproved of although she knew that it probably wasn't the case, it probably offered more money and free time for them to spend together, the fact that it was in a different state and away from Holt was just a bonus in his eyes._

_Jackson didn't get home until late that night, it was sometime between eight or nine if Operetta remembered correctly, and he was on cloud nine when he did. He didn't snap out of his daze until he saw Operetta curled up on the couch, flipping through the limited channels that came through on the TV. "Hey Operetta, we weren't expecting you to come by or else I would have got home sooner. How long have you been here?"_

_Operetta smiled at Jackson, sweet, caring Jackson who did everything in his power to make sure that both he and Holt were both happy, which she figured had to be difficult because they were polar opposites and sharing the same body. "No, it's fine. I haven't been here that long, maybe an hour or two." She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her hair. "Have fun on your date?" she flashed him a wicked smirked that she had picked up from her boyfriend. Jackson swallowed nervously and tried to his face that was turning red._

"_It wasn't exactly a-"_

"_Did you pick her up?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you take her out somewhere?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you have fun?"_

"_Yeah. Tons."_

"_Did she have fun?"_

"_She said she did."_

"_Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"_

"_Yeah, she did. On the cheek and then I took her home and she said she'd see me next time. When is the next time you and Holt are going out by the way?"_

_Operetta giggled that the naïve boy. "It was so a date, Darlin' and we only have Saturdays set in stone so plan away and Holt and I will plan around you guys for a change." She said, waving his question off with a simple shrug. Jackson couldn't hide the grin that crossed his face and Operetta giggled at him only to be startled by him hugging her fiercely. "Thank you, Operetta! You're the best!" He beamed. "So much easier to deal with than, Holt." He flinched, which guessed was because of Holt, which made his eyes pop open. "Oh yeah, you're here to see him, not me. Let me go take a shower first then I'll let you see him." Jackson said then darted up to his room. Operetta had started to object, not because she didn't want to see her fire demon because she did, very much so, but she didn't want to face him only to give him bad news. Jackson hadn't waited for her to say anything so she sighed, turned off the TV and lights before she headed up to his room where she plopped down on his bed and turned on the TV up there although she didn't really pay attention to it as she went over and over in her head all the different ways to tell Holt she was leaving and might not get to see him again._

_After a few minutes, Holt stepped out of the steamy bathroom with a towel secured around his waist and nothing more. "There's my ghoul." He grinned as he walked over and yanked her up off the bed and pulled her up against his rock hard chest. Operetta wrapped her arms around his warm, naked body. She couldn't tell if she was distracted by the news she'd have to give him or by the fact that her boyfriend was hugging her as if he hadn't seen her in days in nothing but a towel, not that she was going to complain._

"_Umm, Holt…" she mumbled, hiding her face from him by looking around her room since she couldn't bury her face into his chest. Holt blinked, slightly confused until he remembered, he then laughed and let her go before grabbing her face and making her looking at him. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed by this." He teased with his wicked grin on his face. Operetta blushed even deeper, but couldn't look away since he had hold of her face, he was a whole lot more comfortable about his body and other people's than she was with her own, that was for sure._

"_Quit teasin' me. You're such a bully sometimes." She fake pouted making him chuckle._

"_My bad. Let me make it up to you, Babe." He said before kissing her full on the lips, which she gladly returned and before they knew it they were a heap of tangle limbs on his bed. Her news could wait until for another day, tonight was not the night to make him or Jackson upset with her, she'd just have to remember to tell him before it was too late. Tonight was about them and no one was going to be able to stop them or take it away from them, not even her father._

**To think I might not see those eyes**

**Makes it so hard not to cry**

**And as we say our long goodbye**

**I nearly do**

_A few months later and Operetta was nothing but tears as she said her final goodbyes to her friends, she hadn't said goodbye to Holt yet, they had been together all day, attached at the hip and avoiding the subject. He was her everything, why would she want to say goodbye to him? She probably wouldn't until tomorrow because both he and Jackson had said they wanted to see her off at the airport gates._

"_This is so not fair." Frankie said as she hugged Operetta._

"_Completely." Spoke up Robecca who hugged one of her best friends tightly, but being careful not to injure her. The ghouls were spending the day together (including Holt), but it was quickly growing to a close. Operetta hugged the rest of the ghouls and bid them a farewell as Holt put an arm around her waist and led her away from them. She continued to have to them until they got into Holt's and Jackson's car, where he was taking her, she didn't know. He was refusing to tell her and was avoiding the subject of her leaving as much as possible. He drove in silence and Operetta rested her head against his shoulder which got him to relax a little bit. It was their last night together, they both knew it, but neither of them said anything about it._

_After a few hours, Holt parked his car. "Ready?" he asked as he grinned at her. Operetta sat up and stretched from her half asleep stage and looked around, this was the club that Holt mostly played at on Saturdays, but why were they here now on a Friday? Operetta looked at him and he just smirked at her before getting out. Operetta got out and followed him inside the club where he quickly grabbed onto her hand and led her to the stage with a determination she hadn't seen on his face before. Holt nodded a greeting to the manager before heading backstage where Heath and Abbey were waiting. "Thanks for meeting us guys." Holt greeted them, fist bumping Heath and hugging Abbey with one arm, never letting go of Operetta's hand once. "How much longer?" He asked, nodding towards the stage._

"_Relax Brosifa; the Heathster has everything under control. They went on just a few minutes before you got here so it shouldn't be much longer." Heath said, his hair burning brighter as he beamed with confidence and pride._

"_Do not push luck." The daughter of the yeti said. "Is Heath. Something probably go wrong" she stated matter-of-factly causing his flames to die down. Holt laughed at Heath's humiliation. A few minutes later and Operetta was being kissed as Holt headed out on stage after it was cleared off._

"_It's DJ Hyyyyde in the hooouse!" he sing-songed/screamed making many people cheer and scream for him and some girls shout out love confessions to which he only laughed. "Normally I'm here to get this joint juuuumpiiin'…." More screams and confessions. "But not today. Today, it's for something more important, someone important to me and close to my heart is moving away and will no longer by my side. You guys have seen her, along with my cousin, a few times. Please welcome the number one ghoul in my life, Operetta!" Operetta was too busy trying to figure out what kind of stunt that Holt was trying to pull that she didn't hear him call her name until Abbey shoved her out on the stage where Holt was holding out a hand to her. She walked over and grabbed it and there were a few cheers, but mostly girl glaring daggers at her and she guessed they weren't in happiness. "So, here's the deal, since she's leaving me I'm going to make her a promise right here, in front of everyone, including her father that I had brought it." Operetta's eyes shot open as a spot light settled on her father who was standing by the door with his arms crossed and a scowl on the half of his face that could be seen. This was not going to be good. Operetta looked back at Holt who simply winked at her before turning to face her._

"_Operetta, I'm not going to lie, you are the biggest diva I have ever met, but it's part of the reason I love you. You know what you want and you're not afraid to go for it. We're been together for a year and some months now, don't ask me because I wouldn't be able to tell you because I'm not entirely sure." He chuckled. "But, what I do know is that through all of the craziness, the bad, and the fights I've been in you've been there every time. Every. Single. Time. For a while I thought I was going to lose you to Jackson, but I realize you can love us both (but definitely more me than him) without making the other feel left out and for that, Jackson and I, thank you. Now, I've thought this over many times and discussed it with him about it and we've decided on this." Holt then dropped to his knees, holding onto her hand with one hand and the other holding the mic. "We are by no means, old enough to or ready to marry, but I make you a promise to be a better person, to let you go for now, but to find you later in life, when I'm sure I'm ready for you back in my life and I will make you mine for the rest of our lives. So, I ask of you to wait for me to come and find you, I have once so I will again. Will you wait for me, Operetta?"_

_Operetta froze and stared at him, her mind a blank void as her eyes filled with tears. Why did she have to leave him? Why did her father have to hate him so? Sure he was hot headed and arrogant and could be really obnoxious, but push past all of that and he was a great person. After looking around and finding her father's eyes (who looked extremely ticked) she looked back to the kneeling boy and nodded. Holt stood up, turned off the mic (he wouldn't need it for this next part) and threw it to the equipment manager then caught something in return. He slipped a simple ring on her ring finger that had a blue opal in the center and the silver wrapped around it enough to let it show, yet keep the precious gem protected. Operetta looked at the ring and could have sworn that it started to glow. "I promise." Was all she heard before her face was lifted to look into those sunset eyes that she loved so much. "You're off the wall, Songbird." Before she could react, he took her mask and threw it into the crowd when she reached for it the stole a deep kiss from her lips while his fingertips traced the scars on her face._

_Unfortunately the next day brought more pain than happiness. Operetta woke up to being wrapped up in Holt's arms in his room, he woke up a few moments after her and they laid like that for another hour or so before moving and getting ready to go. Holt then took her to the airport and let Jackson take over who was all tears while him and Operetta hugged goodbye. "You've gotta look out for him and keep him out of trouble for me." Operetta whispered in Jackson's ear who nodded and let Holt take back over the closer it got to time for her to leave. For a while they just sat in silence before her wrapped her up in his arms. Neither one said a word, but she clung to him for a while._

"_Let's go , Operetta" he father called and they reluctantly let go of each other, but not before Holt whispered something in her ear that made her smile and nod before disappearing through the gate, pausing to blow a single kiss before getting on the plane._

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder, louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

_Years passed by with Holt and Operetta writing to one another when possible, but with her music career taking off with a flying start the letters quickly dwindled down to nothing on both ends since Holt's DJ career took off as well. It was a Sunday afternoon and Jackson was in his lab with Frankie and their twins in their play pins while their parents worked._

"_This is so voltage!" Frankie beamed as she held up a vile with a blue substance in it. "We've finally did it Jackson! He's going to be so excited! So will she!"_

_Jackson laughed at his wife and kissed her cheek, moving away when she began to spark with the amount of excitement. "They quit writing years ago."_

"_Only because they've gotten so busy. Nothing beats love, Jackson."_

"_Don't I know it." Jackson smiled at the two playing infants before going and picking one up. "If Mommy ends up killing Daddy with all her excitement and experiments then just know that it was for a good cause." The baby just blinked before laughing. Jackson chuckled. "Glad you think that's hilarious." He put the baby down then sat in a chair and strapped himself in with Frankie's help. "Here goes nothing." He said as Frankie walked over, gave him a kiss, then tilted his head back and poured the liquid in his mouth since he was strapped down. Jackson swallowed the liquid and looked around._

"_Well" Questioned Frankie as she looked as if she was sitting on pins and needles._

"_Nothing." Jackson said as he motioned for her to come and unstrap him. Back to the drawing board. That's what he thought until a pain ripped through his body like an electric current that made him slam back against the chair he was in. Frankie quickly grabbed the twins and ran back away from him as she started screaming as if someone were pouring acid on him. The veins in his neck, arms, and forehead were visible as he strained against the straps, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were as white as paper. This went on for hours, him screaming and thrashing around for a while to get a few minutes of a sweat drenched break only for it to start all over again. As instructed by Jackson in the past, Frankie locked the door to the lab and never went in. It broke her heart and killed her to hear her husband speaking in pain that much, she couldn't imagine what it was like. Frankie left him down there for a few days as it all continued. On the third day she went downstairs, it was quiet. Was Jackson dead because of her? Frankie quickly unlocked the lab and ran in the lab only to find Jackson gone. She frantically started to searching the lab (which was almost as big as their house and easy to get lost in. As she got closer towards the back her heard a noise coming from the back room. She knocked on the door._

"_Hold on." Jackson managed to say in a voice barely above a whisper that Frankie almost missed because she was still on the verge of panicking, but soon the door opened and Jackson stood there in the doorway. He adjusted his glasses only for them to be nearly knocked off by Frankie who hugged him and buried her face into his neck. _

"_You jerk! I thought I had killed you!" She said in between sobs. Jackson sighed and wrapped his arms around her thin waist._

"_I'm fine. I trust you to know my limits and the difference between me being in pain and me being murdered. He slightly chuckled only to be hit in the chest by her. "Oww. Kidding."_

"_Not funny, Jekyll." She fumed before kissing him. Jackson chuckled again before kissing his wife. "Where are the twins?"_

"_Still asleep. I was wondering what changed to make them finally get some sleep. With all the screaming I couldn't get them to sleep." Frankie sighed._

"_Sorry."_

"_On the plus side they'll be asleep for a while so I can finally get some sleep too." She giggled before kissing her husband again. They started getting wrapped up in their own world until someone cleared their voice._

"_I'm fine too you know? Shouldn't you be glad I didn't die too? I know you weren't that big a fan of me and all ,Frankie-Fine, but that's just cold." Frankie pulled away from Jackson and looked in the corner to see Holt Hyde sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. _

"_Holt?" Frankie questioned as she stepped closer to him. "Is that you?"_

"_Is there any other Holt Hyde in this world?" He grinned his cocky grin before standing up and hugging her as she got closer to him. "If so, they will never be as good as me and they're an imposter." He teased._

_Frankie laughed then let go. "So, now that you're your own person, what are you going to do now? She questioned as she walked back to her husband then walked out and led the out of the bunker and the lab back into the main part of the house where she saw a few suitcases that she had missed in her moments of panic over the silence._

"_Is there anything else for me to do? I've got to go find her and no, not because I made a promise and it'd look really bad if I didn't keep true to it, but because I want to. All of these years and she's still got a big hold on me." Holt said with a shrug._

"_Awww. So voltage" Frankie said. "Well, we'll help you get to Hauntlywood, which is where I last heard she was, the rest is up to you. When would you like to head out?" _

"_The sooner the better, honestly." Holt said with shrug then yawned before stretching. Man it was weird moving and talking and everything with Jackson standing right in front of him. Their mom was going to flip when she found out. Frankie nodded, the sooner Holt got there the sooner he could find Operetta and keep his promise. With everything decided Holt left on the first flight to Hauntlywood the next morning, being seen off by Jackson and Frankie. Although they never really got along, Holt was going to admit (but not out loud) that he was going to miss having the normie in his head all of the time._

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder, louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

"Great job Ms. Phantom. That's enough for today. Let's play it back and listen to it." The man behind the glass said, Operetta looked up at him and slowly nodded before removing the headphones and walked out. She went and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge before plopping down in the chair beside her manager and placing a different pair of headphones on her ears and listened with the others as the critiqued it. A smile barely grazed her lips as her eye started welling up with tears as she heard the pain in her voice, making it that much more believable that she missed him because she did. No matter how many boys she had dated over these past year (which wasn't many at all) and who they were there was always only one the held her heart in his hand and he was very much unaware of it. He was now a proud father of two beautiful children and was happy and that's all that mattered to her in the end, his happiness. She'd find a way to move on and be happy with the decisions she made in life and hope that one day her voice may reach him and show him that he was still a big part of her life, completely unaware of Jackson's and Frankie's gift to both of them and the blue skinned, flame haired monster that was a lot closer than she thought.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. My next one that I was going to post was going to be my Curious Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde themed one, but I want to be sure I have the characters down pretty well before I use them in something so big (not to mention it's my favorite book and play so I don't want to screw it up). Plus, I'm having a hard time figuring out how I want to go about it. If you have any ideas about it please let me know. Once again please review, I can only get better if you guys help me. :)**

**Haley.**


End file.
